footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017 UEFA Europa League Final
| team1score = 0 | team2 = Manchester United | team2association = | team2score = 2 | details = Report | date = 24 May 2017 | stadium = Friends Arena | city = Solna | man_of_the_match1a = | man_of_the_match1atitle = | man_of_the_match1b = | man_of_the_match1btitle = | referee = Damir Skomina (Slovenia) | attendance = | weather = | previous = 2016 | next = 2018 }} The 2017 UEFA Europa League Final was the final match of the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League, the 46th season of Europe's secondary club football tournament organised by UEFA, and the 8th season since it was renamed from the UEFA Cup to the UEFA Europa League. It will be played at the Friends Arena in Solna, Sweden on 24 May 2017. Manchester United were the champions. The winners earned the right to play against the winners of the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League in the 2017 UEFA Super Cup. They will also qualify to enter at least the play-off round of the 2017–18 UEFA Champions League, and will enter the group stage if the berth reserved for the Champions League title holders is not used. Venue The Friends Arena was announced as the final venue on 30 June 2015, following the decision of the UEFA Executive Committee meeting in Prague, Czech Republic. Background This is Ajax's second final in the UEFA Cup/Europa League, having won in the 1992 UEFA Cup Final over Torino on away goals. This is Manchester United's first final in the UEFA Cup/Europa League. If they win, they will join Juventus, Ajax, Bayern Munich and Chelsea as the only clubs to have won all three major European trophies (European Champion Clubs' Cup/UEFA Champions League, UEFA Cup/Europa League, and the now defunct UEFA Cup Winners' Cup). The two sides have met four times in European competitions, all in the UEFA Cup/Europa League, with a record of two wins each. However, Manchester United eliminated Ajax on both occasions, 2–1 on aggregate in the 1976–77 UEFA Cup first round, and 3–2 on aggregate in the 2011–12 UEFA Europa League round of 32. Road to the final Note: In the table, the score of the finalist is given first (H = home; A = away). Pre-match Ambassador The ambassador for the final is former Swedish international player Patrik Andersson, who won the Champions League with Bayern Munich against Valencia in 2001. Logo UEFA unveiled the brand identity of the final on 26 August 2016 in Monaco during the group stage draw. Ticketing With a stadium capacity of 48,000 for the final, a total amount of 37,000 tickets are available to fans and the general public, with the two finalist teams receiving 10,000 tickets each and with 17,000 tickets being available for sale to fans worldwide via UEFA.com from 17 to 28 March 2017 in four price categories: €150, €100, €70, and €45. The remaining tickets were allocated to the local organising committee, UEFA and national associations, commercial partners and broadcasters, and to serve the corporate hospitality programme. Match Officials Slovenian referee Damir Skomina was announced as the final referee by UEFA on 12 May 2017. Details The "home" team (for administrative purposes) was determined by an additional draw held after the semi-final draw. |time=20:45 CEST |team1=Ajax |score= 0–2 |report= Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1= |goals2= Pogba Mkhitaryan |stadium=Friends Arena |attendance= 46,961 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |style="vertical-align:top| |style="vertical-align:top; width:50%"| |} Statistics See also *2017 UEFA Champions League Final *2017 UEFA Super Cup External links *UEFA Europa League (official website) 2016 Final